ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Mefilas
, alternatively spelled Alien Mephilas, are a race of recurring aliens in the Ultra Series who originate from the planet Mefilas. Alien Mefilas' name originates from the German book "Mephistopheles", also they are colored black and silver as opposed to Ultraman's red and silver. Several of their people have tried to take control of the Earth, the first being thwarted by Ultraman, second was killed by Taro, and the final was a servant of the Alien Empera (Possibly the first encountered by Ultraman). Two other members had encountered the Ultra Warriors away from Earth. Subtitle: History Ultraman Alien Mefilas, much like most other aliens of the show, came to Earth to conquer it. Unlike his fellow aliens before him, however, his motive was simply to show off his abilities to the rest of the aliens who had tried to conquer the Earth themselves, such as Kemur Man and Alien Zarab. Alien Mefilas's plan was to have a child of the Earth give him the Earth willingly in return for a new star. Hiding in a forest inside his ship, Alien Mefilas spied Shin Hayata, Akiko Fuji, and Akiko's younger brother, Satoru, watching an air show. Alien Mefilas spoke to Satoru, telling him to pay close attention, and then made the air show vanish into the clouds. Hayata and Fuji where baffled, but Satoru was still listening to Alien Mefilas. The alien then put a freighter vessel in place of the air show, then destroyed it in midair. Satoru then told Hayata that someone was talking to him, but before Hayata could do anything, Alien Mefilas captured all three of them. Alien Mefilas turned Fuji into a giant and placed her in the middle of a city, and tried to convince Satoru to give him the Earth in return for a star, explaining that he wanted to "challenge the heart of an Earthling". But Satoru refused to give Alien Mefilas the Earth. Annoyed, Alien Mefilas put Satoru in his anti-gravity room. Witnessing the man of Mefilas's failure, Hayata (Ultraman) burst out laughing at him. Insulted, Alien Mefilas demanded to know what was so funny, to which Hayata replied that he couldn't convince a child to give up his planet in exchange for a new one because it was inhuman. Alien Mefilas then asked "Ultraman" whether he was an alien or a man. Ultraman simply said "I'm both", he then reached for the Beta Capsule, but Alien Mephilas froze him where he stood. Alien Mefilas asked Satoru again if he would give him the Earth, but Satoru wouldn't answer. Enraged, Alien Mefilas made the giant Fuji go on a rampage in the city. The SSSP, who had arrived earlier, tried to keep the police from hurting Fuji. Alien Mefilas then made his presence known to them and took away Fuji and replaced her with illusions of Alien Baltan, Kemur Man, and Alien Zarab. Captain Mura demanded that Alien Mefilas show himself, but the alien said he could see them and said he wanted the hearts of the Earth. The SSSP asked what he meant, but heard him arguing with Satoru, who still refused to give into the alien's wishes. Alien Mefilas then turned off his illusions and left the SSSP dumbfounded. However, the conversation gave the SSSP the time they needed to locate Mefilas's spaceship, and an air strike was sent. With his ship under attack and again with no other option, Alien Mefilas seemed to escape and leave his ship behind, while the Science Patrol rescued Fuji and Satoru. Although they could not rescue Hayata in time, Hayata managed to transform into Ultraman to face off against Alien Mefilas, who emerged from his destroyed ship as a giant. Ultraman offered him a choice to either leave the planet or die like the other aliens. Alien Mefilas refused to leave and went head-to-head with Ultraman in a very evenly matched battle, as all of Alien Mefilas's attacks were strong enough to counter Ultraman's attacks and his physical strength was on par with the hero's. Then shockingly, in the middle of the fight, Alien Mefilas surrendered, seeing no point in continuing. However, before leaving, he promised to Ultraman that they would meet again and he would get his revenge in the future. Trivia *Voice actor: Seizo Kato *Alien Mefilas has an IQ of 10,000 or more. *Alien Mefilas was supposed to conjure up an illusion of Dada as well as having a scene of Mefilas with the aliens he restored on Mars, outside of the meeting room, Juran and Namegon wandering the red planet. *Similar to Ultraman's lift off shout "Shuwatch!", Alien Mefilas has his own, " ". *It's unknown how the spirit of the first Mefilas was used to create Grand King. He may have died sometime after he had left Earth or it could've possibly been the soul of the second Mefilas who (at the time) had recently been killed by Ultraman Taro. *This episode was later featured in episode 84 of Ultraman Retsuden, "The Forbidden Word! The Challenge of Alien Mefilas!!". *Originally in The Forbidden Words, Alien Mefilas was to team up with Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and Kemur Man in a great invasion, and use Zetton and Saigo to defeat Ultraman. *His ship is a reused Alien Baltan ship. Ultraman Taro Another Alien Mefilas appeared in episode 27 of the series, Ultraman Taro, as . After the first Alien Mefilas left Earth in Ultraman's time to find a new colony for his species, another member sought to dominate Earth. This Alien Mefilas tried to use a highly advanced bio-weapon called the Mandarin Grass to slowly kill off humans one by one. However after it was destroyed by ZAT, Alien Mefilas revealed himself, and suffers a major injury to his left eye from ZAT's weaponry. He then picks up the Mandarin grass, and wipes it over his damaged eye, restoring it. The second Alien Mefilas now prepared to take matters into his own hands by attacking ZAT directly. Before the situation could get worse, Kotaro turned into Ultraman Taro to do battle. Alien Mefilas was easily tossed around by Taro and after the hero punched a hole through his body, Taro used the Storium Ray, reducing Alien Mefilas into slime, therefore killing it. Trivia *Voice actor: Ikuo Nishikawa (uncredited) *This Alien Mefilas is very differently redesigned from the original Alien Mefilas's appearance. This Alien Mefilas had a golden-colored hip and his neck was stretched out more to make him look taller. The white color around his eyes were dark pink and the lights in his "mouth" moved in a triangular motion when he spoke rather than a vertical motion like the original. His body is also more slender than the more bulkier appearance of the original Alien Mefilas. **His original design was meant to be a copy of his original design only with the red lining around his eyes. The previously mentioned design above was only as such due to the budget restricting the company to use a modified cheaper suit that was used for attractions. *Originally the mushroom monster, Mushra was suppose to appear in Alien Mefilas's episode appearance, but was pushed back for a later episode. *In Ultraman Story it is said that he is the original and that he was the one in control of Re-Eleking. *Many magazines at the time stated this Alien Mefilas is the younger brother of the original who sought Earth whilst his brother was busy managing an unseen monster army. *Alien Mefilas II is one of Beryudora's body parts. Ultraman Story Alien Mefilas appeared again in the 1984 movie, Ultraman Story. He is only shown as stock footage from Ultraman Taro and is the original Alien Meflias from Ultraman as stated in the movie. After his Re-Eleking was defeated by Ultraman Taro, he decided to attack Earth himself. Ultra Father hears about this and quickly trains Taro to fight of Alien Mefilas' comeback. Once Taro was ready, he headed to Earth and defeated Alien Mefilas only to see there was a bigger threat. Trivia *Although claimed as the first Mefilas that the original Ultraman fought, ironically his scene and defeat reuses the footage from Generation II's. If the movie is canon, then the story itself had concluded the alien's fate after retreating from a fight against his rival Ultraman. Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas appeared in episodes 43 through 47 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. In this series, Alien Mefilas has formed an alliance with Yapool, Deathrem, and Grozam under the team Dark Four Heavenly Kings. After Yapool, Deathrem, and Grozam were all defeated, Alien Mefilas comes to Japan in a new ship and this time he uses mind control on the populace to turn them all, as well as Team GUYS against Ultraman Mebius. He further panders to the people of Japan by demonstrating his power to destroy a Gromite he creates only to destroy shortly after out of false heroism and accolade. All the while, the original Ultraman returns to confront Mefilas into stopping him from doing any harm to the humans. However seeing as Mefilas has not harmed any humans, Ultraman cannot fight him. Eventually Ultraman Mebius (as Mirai) manages to show Team GUYS the control that Alien Mefilas has put them under, Mefilas tries to attack them out of self-defense and shortly afterwards appears himself to battle Mebius. Ultraman shows up and both Ultraman and Ultraman Mebius shortly double-team Alien Mefilas. After shrugging off one of Mefilas' lightning attacks, Ultraman persuades Alien Mefilas to surrender in order to save his own life knowing that he cannot beat two Ultras and Team GUYS. Once again, Alien Mefilas wisely surrenders and even acknowledges to Team GUYS of their efforts from defeating the other three Aliens. However before leaving, he promises to Ultraman that he would return to personally challenge him again. However, the promise was shortly broken as Alien Mefilas was then killed himself by the entity of the Emperor himself: Alien Empera. Trivia *Voice actor: Seizo Kato *This Alien Mefilas is not the original Alien Mefilas, but a third, separated from both the first Alien Mefilas and second. Tsuburaya decided to make this character a third character after having him masquerade as the first until the April Fools Day after the episode aired. However, some fans refuse to believe this and still insist that this Mefilas is, indeed, the first one, due in part to the original's unknown fate. **However the original's fate could've been in Ultraman Story as in the movie, despite showing stock footage of the 2nd Mefilas, it is mentioned by Father of Ultra that it is the original. *This Alien Mefilas more closely resembles the original Mefilas than any others in the Ultra Series. *This Alien Mefilas' suit is frequently used in stage shows, where he often is shown scheming over plans. In homage to the first Mefilas, this Mefilas very rarely chooses to attack directly, instead watching the others fight and only joining in if cornered or forced. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Mefilas reappeared in episodes 9, 12, and 13 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, an Alien Mefilas is a Reionics who once wielded a Battle Nizer until he was defeated and left for dead by an Alien Temperor prior to certain events in the show. After discovering Armored Darkness's sword, Mefilas is transformed into and thus goes on a killing spree for those who mock him or get in his way, all while being controlled by Armored Darkness's conscience. He kills a Dada that mocked him earlier, and attacks Reimon for standing in his way. He later confronts the Alien Temperor that defeated him earlier for a rematch and winds up killing both and his monster, Arigera. Shortly afterwards, Armored Mefilas revives Armored Darkness to serve "his master" (possibly Empera), only for Armored Darkness to kill Mefilas and retrieve the sword he had taken away. During the series finale, Armored Mefilas was revived as a giant-sized and mindless slave being controlled by Alien Rayblood. After facing off against Rei's monsters (Gomora and Miclas), Alien Mefilas is eventually freed from both Rayblood's control and the Armor that possessing him. After being transformed back into his normal form, Alien Mefilas frees the Pendragon from an inter-dimensional rift underground created by Rayblood to keep them from contacting Rei out of gratitude to Rei for saving him. Trivia *Voice actor: Seizo Kato *The Alien Mefilas suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the series. Meanwhile, the Armored Mefilas suit was modified from the backup suit of the original. *When Alien Mefilas was controlled by Rayblood he never talked but instead only emitted grunts. *He is also the second Reionics that didn't have any nefarious desires. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Alien Mefilas reappeared in the prequel to Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie, this version is known as Armored Mefilas (G). Alien Mefilas was revived as Armored Mefilas (G) along with Deathrem, Grozam, and Yapool (in the form of Mebius Killer) assault the Ultra Brothers in an attempt to reunite the Giga Battle Nizer and Mechazam in an attempt to resurrect Alien Empera. However, their plans are foiled when Ultraman Mebius looses the Giga Battle Nizer. After the Ultra's fight with Deathrem and Mebius Killer, the four Ultramen surrounded the two surviving Dark Four Heavenly Kings. As Grozam struggled to get up, Mefilas kicked him aside towards Mebius and Hikari. While he cursed, Mefilas fired an energy blast that killed him, saying that its for the resurrection of their emperor. After Mebius attempted to get Mechazam back with his bleeding light, Mefilas kicked Mebius aside and penetrates the Giga Battle Nizer into Mechazam's chest, but only get killed by Hikari after this. Trivia *Voice actor: Seizo Kato **This is the final Alien Mefilas to be voiced by Seizo, following his death in 2014. *The G''' in Alien Mefilas (G) stands for '''Ghost. *Alien Mefilas (G) is rather out-of-character. Here, he is seen as arrogant, cocky, and somewhat cowardly, as opposed to his predecessors who were composed and cunning. *Unusually, the Armored Mefilas suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster: Never Ending Odyssey was reused for Alien Mefilas' appearance in the gaiden. This is a major continuity error as the Alien Mefilas displayed is suppose to be the same Alien Mefilas that served as one of the Dark Four Heavenly Kings in Ultraman Mebius though it can be presumed that when the Ultra Galaxy NEO Mefilas died, the Mebius Mefilas seems to use his information on his newly revived form. This was done as the Ultraman Mebius Alien Mefilas suit was already modified into the "Armored" form, and couldn't be modified backwards due to short schedule. *Given that the Armored Mefilas see in Ultra Galaxy NEO also appeared to be a servant of Empera, it is possible that G is actually that incarnation rather than the one seen in Mebius. Ultra Zero Fight & Ultraman Retusden Ultraman Orb Ultraman R/B A cameraman for NPTV's documentary program, Mefilas's section was failing and views were dwindling. Their boss, an Alien Chibu, warned them that if things don't change, they will have to face some consequences. Mefilas then got the idea to have his partner Alien Zarab to disguise as a giant Saki Mitsurugi, but their director reprimanded them. They then went around interviewing other people and aliens regarding their thoughts on Saki's plan to turn Earth into a bomb, but yet again the director said that if they don't get the views, the sponsors would pull out and the program would be cancelled. Desperate for a solution, they decide to interview Ushio Minato, who they saw potential in after seeing him on the news. The two then took on human disguises and went to Quattro M to interview the man. After the interview was over, they went over to Aizen Tech to interview Saki Mitsurugi regarding her plan, asking if she could hurry it up, even though they didn't have much hope that the interview would go well. However, the duo were chased out. They then went back to interviewing other people, this time about Ushio. Coming to the conclusion that an Ultraman's father would have extraordinary abilities, Mefilas decided to set Ushio up. He had Zarab disguise as Asahi Minato and restrained near a bomb and lots of explosives, in a life-or-death game that he thought would really get him the views he needed and was even willing to sacrifice the Zarab, who was unaware that the explosives were real. Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato found out about the plot, and transformed into Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu and after the battle, Mefilas was destroyed by the Triple Origium Ray and Zarab was set free by Ushio. Data : A device planted on the third generation Mefilas' saucer, this was used to brainwash the townspeople by changing the image of Ultraman in their mind into Alien Mefilas. *Telepathy: Alien Mefilas communicates solely through his psychic mind. He can pick and choose who can hear him. *Immobilizing Ray: When needed, Alien Mefilas can fire a ray, capable of immobilizing other beings such as humans, from his hands. *Size Change: When needed, Alien Mefilas can change his size from that of a man's to that of a giant's. * : Alien Mefilas can launch bolts of electrical energy from his fists. The strength of them can match Ultraman's Ultra-Slash. *Flight: Alien Mefilas can fly at mach 5. * : A powerful attack shot from Alien Mefilas' arm. *Teleportation: Alien Mefilas is capable of long range teleportation, both of himself and others. *Dark Ray: Alien Mefilas fires a dark, purple beam from his middle finger while in a fist. First used by Alien Mefilas III. *Shield: Alien Mefilas can create a shield to block attacks. ::;Reionics *Battle Nizer: The Reionics Alien Mefilas utilizes his own Battle Nizer but unfortunately his monster was never shown on-screen, due to being destroyed by Alien Temperor's Arigera. ::;Ultraman F * : A set of nanobots utilized by Mefilas to grow Fuji into Giant Fuji. According to Ide, the nanobots are bounded to her DNA and the estimated number are 80 x 1016. The Pattern Ultra emitted by Hayata can reactivate the nanobots, though this time Fuji is in control. **Healing Factor: The Mefilas Bots are capable of healing Fuji's injuries at a faster rate. In addition, when being exposed with Thermal Atomic X-Ray, the Mefilas Bots are able to negate said radiation's side effect (cell canceration). ::;Ultraman R/B * : From his palms, Mefilas can unleash disorienting sound waves that can keep opponents at bay. Alien Mefilas Saucer.png|Saucer Alien Mefilas Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts Alien Mefilas Fireball.png|Fireball Alien Mefilas Mind Altering Field.png|Killian Replayser Alien_MefilasI_imolbalizing_ray.png|Immobilizing Ray tumblr_ncjhngkPZ51rwc3zyo1_400.gif|Pair Hand Ray Alien Mefilas flight.png|Flight Energy Bolts.jpg|Grip Beam Alien Mefilas Teleportation.png|Teleportation Mefilas Defnse.jpg|Dark Ray Shield_.jpg|Shield MefilasSoundWave.gif|Palm Shocker - Generation II= Alien Mefilas II :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Mefilas :;Powers and Weapons * : Alien Mefilas II can launch blue lasers from his eyes. These beams aren't very effective and only does a minimal amount of damage to ZAT's flying mechas. *Mandarin Grass: An ancient Earth flower, Alien Mefilas II used it as his own weapon to attack humans. Alien MefilasII iris ray.png|Iris Ray Img 702253 27605809 0.jpg|Mandarin Grass - Djent= Alien Mefilas Djent Alien Mefilas Djent is a participant in the Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier and a commander of the Rush Hunters, as well as a member of the Seven Star Swords. :;Powers and Weapons *Sword: Djent carries a sword on his back. The sword can create a blade of energy large and powerful enough to cut through a planet. Djent and Sickle.png|Sword - Sickle= Alien Mefilas Sickle Alien Mefilas Sickle is a participant in the Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier and a member of the Guild Guard. :;Powers and Weapons *Scythe: Sickle had a large scythe which rivals Djent's Sword. *Card Imprisonment: Sickle can imprison aliens in the form of cards. Alien Mefilas Sickle Sickle.png|Sickle Alien Mefilas Sickle Card Imprisonment.png|Card Imprisonment }} - Neo Chaos Darkness II= Neo Chaos Darkness II After Neo Chaos Darkness was defeated by Cosmos, Mefilas fuses himself with the monster to form Neo Chaos Darkness II. His face also appeared on the kaiju's chest. :;Powers and Weapons *Eternal Darkness Forever: Neo Chaos Darkness II can swallow enemies, putting them into the Neo Chaos Darkness II body that traps them in eternal darkness inside his body. *Size Change: Neo Chaos Darkness II can change his size from 55 meters to 100 meters (higher than any Ultras). *City Possession: Neo Chaos Darkness II can possess a normal city to make the city into Chaos Destruction. - Armored Mefilas= - Surai= Surai }} is the transformed state of an Alien Mefilas after fusing himself with the sword of Armored Darkness. This form was intended for Alien Mefilas III, who worked for Alien Empera, however it is also compatible with any individual of the people of Mefilas. :;Stats *Height: 2 ~ 60 m *Weight: 50 ~ 25,000 t *Origin: Unknown ::;Giant *Attack: 1300 *Defense: 900 *Speed: 1400 :;Powers and Weapons * : The sword of Armored Darkness, when the Reionics Alien Mefilas made a common touch with it, the sword armed him with a set of armor that turned him into Armored Mefilas. **Energy Slash: Armored Mefilas can create a purple energy crescent from the sword. It is powerful enough to kill a Reionics. * : After Armored Mefilas was controlled by Rayblood he obtained a rod arm in replace of the Darkness Broad that was powerful enough to beat down Gomora. ** : Using the arm blade, Mefilas can slices giant opponents in half. **Electric Discharge: By jabbing the blade into the ground, Mefilas can send out an electrical surge. ** : Surai can fire a purple ray from the tip of the blade. * : Armored Mefilas is able to shoot a blue electric projectile from his left arm. *Shield: Armored Mefilas can form a shield to block any attack such as the Super Oscillatory Wave. * : Armored Mefilas can fire purple energy darts from his hands. A charged variant was used to eliminate Grozam. Armored_Mefilas.png|Darkness Broad Armored Mefilas Energy Slash.png|Energy Slash Photo.png|Mefilas Blade Mefilas Electric Discharge.png|Electric Discharge Mefilas Darkness Ray.png|Darkness Ray Armored Mefilas Shield.png|Shield Mefilas Shock Buster.png|Shock Buster }} Merchandise Alien Mephilas 1991.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #26 Alien Mefilas (1991 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_-7_Alien_Mefilas_2007.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series #7 Alien Mefilas (2007 release) Ultra_Monster_Series_SP_Armored_Mefilas.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series SP Armored Mefilas (Clear Black ver.) Armored Mefilas figure.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Series Armored Mefilas (Blade ver.) Bandai_Ultra_Zero_Fight_Darkess_Five_Set_Armored_Mefilas.jpg|Bandai Japan Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five Set Armored Mafilas 091705a.jpg Orb Mefilas.jpeg|Bandai Japan Ultra Monster Orb Series #1 Alien Mefilas 1.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Alien Mephilas II ultra11.JPG|Alien Mefilas's Appearance in Kazuo Umezu's manga adaptation of Ultraman Also see *Mephisto Ambassador id:Alien Mefilas ja:メフィラス星人 Category:Undefeated Villians Category:Ultraman Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:The Darkness Five Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Reionics Category:Planet Invasion Union Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters Category:Grand King's Body Parts Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju